


straight for the castle

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble cycle 12 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is <i>not</i> pleased with the applicants for the role of her lover in the upcoming sequel <i>Snow White: Back from Mining Hell</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight for the castle

Weiss is _not_ pleased with the applicants for the role of her lover in the upcoming sequel _Snow White: Back from Mining Hell_. To be fair, she also isn't pleased with the script itself, hadn't been pleased with the original flop turned cult classic. Being a memes laden young actress was _not_ the quickest way to an Oz, and Weiss _was_ going to get every notable award for acting. 

She just needed the perfect costar to show this entire charade of a flick was wasted on her, that she was destined for bigger, better things. 

The first eight applicants aren't even worth mentioning, a complete waste of time. Yang comes in like a breathe of fresh air after them, but she isn't half as serious as Weiss needs her costar to be. Ren is serious enough, but there's no chemistry between them, and he feels a little flat. Neptune is cute, but he isn't even trying for the part- is just there to support his friend Sun who's far too childish for the role. Ruby doesn't have enough experience, but Weiss is about to settle, to just shine in her next movie- who was going to see this sequel anyways that might help further her career- when perfection appears, Pyrrha. 

Weiss offers her the role without even having her read, beyond pleased.


End file.
